


Games

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [47]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Cal definitely has a crush, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gibbs being mildly creepy tbh, Gibbs has definitely bitten off more than he can chew, Gillian mention, Humour, Kate Lives, Kate mention, Lie to NCIS, M/M, Payback, Poor sod, UST, crossoververse, foursomeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Attempting to get a rise out of your colleagues can really backfire...AKA Gibbs teases Cal, only to discover this game might be more dangerous than he thought.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	Games

* * *

_**Games** _

* * *

 

It's probably kind of mean of him (okay, it's definitely mean), but Gibbs can't help teasing Cal. It's affectionate, because he undeniably likes the man, but it's also very funny. He's always joked and taken the piss and generally been a pain in the ass (and it's not like Cal hasn't given as good as he gets), but of late he's been teasing in a different way, and he probably shouldn't, but something about Cal and about Cal's crush has him throwing out all self-restraint.

Usually when colleagues have the hots for him, Gibbs either can't believe it (see: Kate) or tries to act more or less normal and hopes they'll get over it when they realise his reputation as an asshole is fully deserved. If it weren't for the fact that yes, he is a bastard, he'd probably go for the latter option with Cal - after all, Cal's with Gillian and Gibbs, miracle of miracles, is with Kate, so it'd make sense to let it burn itself out. And he did try that for a while, and it made absolutely no difference, and now he just can't make himself do the sensible thing any more.

If he was a nicer guy? He would never do the whole bedroom eyes thing on Cal. He wouldn't accidentally-on-purpose brush against Cal when there's more than enough room to pass without touching. He wouldn't be taking any opportunity offered to see if he can make Cal's ears turn pink.

If Cal called him over to look at some evidence, he wouldn't do exactly what he's doing right now, which is standing at Cal's shoulder with his hand at the small of Cal's back and his mouth close enough to Cal's ear that he can murmur his comments in his very best pantie-melting rumble. (Or since he's using it on Cal, he supposes it's boxer-melting? Cal seems like a boxers kind of guy, or at least not one for tighty-whiteys. And the fact Gibbs is even thinking about this suggests the whole undercover 'make Cal Lightman blush' thing has gotten a little out of hand, but it's much too much fun to stop.)

Gibbs isn't a nice guy, even if he does his best to be a good one, so he stands a little too close, and gets a little too much of a kick out of it when Cal stumbles over a response and licks his lips nervously and, not to put too fine a point on it, goes all teenaged girl. It's sorta... cute. And it's probably terrible of Gibbs to be so goddamn entertained, but he can't seem to help himself.

Cal's always been kind of easy. He slipped into the role of sidekick, of 'whatever you say, Boss' (even if he'd never actually say that aloud) with consummate ease. (Gibbs suspects Cal likes being ordered about... and he tackles that thought to stop it in its tracks, and tries to ignore all the questions his libido has at this point.) It's been obvious for a long while that there's a touch of hero worship happening. Gibbs assumed the man-crush was at least in part displacement activity because Cal was trying to distract himself from Gillian and their almost-relationship, along with the hero worship thing Cal would get over in time, and he'd confidently expected it all to disappear when Cal got his shit together and finally made his move on Gill.

It's sort of interesting how it's continued even now, and for some reason, it's kicked the devil on Gibbs' shoulder into action. Up until recently, he's just been vaguely amused when Cal gets all shy and blushy, and while he's made no effort not to embarrass Cal (because damn, it is so easy and  _so_  entertaining), he never went out of his way to flirt, either.

Now... he's definitely flirting. And having a lot of fun. He lets his thumb do a very gentle rub of Cal's spine through his shirt, then stomps on his grin when Cal huffs a lungful of air out a bit too hard and tightens his hands around the folder he's showing Gibbs. Gibbs has been half-expecting Cal to call him on this behaviour, but Cal just keeps reacting to it in enjoyable and intriguing ways that make Gibbs want to see what other reactions he can provoke, and give him zero incentive to behave.

Cal looks up, his eyes all wide, his pupils blown, and Gibbs thinks that if he tried to kiss Cal right now, Cal wouldn't even hesitate. In fact... Cal's gaze drops to Gibbs' mouth, and if Gibbs was a betting man, he'd put down good money that Cal is imagining him doing exactly that, possibly even wishing he would.

Not that he's going to, because Gillian, because Kate, because this is just a bit of fun, because Gibbs is an asshole but he's not a cheat.

He does the thing with his thumb again, and it makes Cal's eyes flutter closed and coaxes a highly interesting noise out of his throat. Gibbs can't help his soft chuckle, but he does have the sense to leave off what he's doing. 'Highly interesting' is way more interesting than he ever intended this to get; he takes half a step away and reminds himself that they do actually have work to do.

Cal's shoulders droop, and Gibbs is honestly not sure if it's relief or disappointment at Gibbs no longer touching him that prompts the release of tension. When Cal's eyes open again they're still all moony, but they're also thoughtful. He looks at Gibbs and Gibbs looks at him for what seems like a very long time, and Gibbs wonders if Cal is catching on to what's happening here, and if he minds.

And part of Gibbs... part of Gibbs wonders if he himself knows what he's doing, wonders if he's playing with fire. This might be a little too much fun.

Eventually, Cal takes a deep breath and looks away, and the moment is broken. Gibbs clears his throat, and Cal goes back to his explanations, and if Cal's voice is a little shaky, well... Gibbs decides he's going to be the bigger man and not point that out, and it has nothing to do with being worried about what Cal might hear in  _his_  voice.

Apparently this game might be more dangerous than Gibbs thought. He's not sure exactly what to make of that, and even less sure what to make of the realisation he still has no intention of stopping play.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
